Afterwards
by DragonMage
Summary: A glimpse into life after the war where Wufei is calm and Duo's a sexfiend.


Afterwards  
By DragonMage  
  
Notes: This is my first fanfic in two years since I stopped writing for Gundam Wing somewhere in 2002. Yikes!  
Pairing: 2x5  
Summary: A glimpse into life after the war where Wufei is calm and Duo's a sex-fiend.  
Rating: PG-13  
Warnings: None (OOC?)  
Disclaimer: Gundam Wing, etc. does not belong to me, just this story.

It was on a particularly bright Saturday morning when Chang Wufei woke up to the most pleasant feeling. He gave a throaty purr of pleasure as he slowly opened his mouth to the soft kisses being pressed against it, the soft swipe of a tongue against his sensitive flesh sending a shiver down his spine. Slowly untangling his arms from the sheets and blankets, he wrapped his arms around the broad shoulders of his taller lover and pulled him down.

"Oof!" A husky chuckle sounded in his ear. "Mmm...Fiesty." A kiss was pressed to his cheek and his lover pushed himself up with his arms on either side of Wufei's head. "Good morning, beautiful."

"Good morning, Duo. And what was that for?" Wufei asked, smiling.

Duo Maxwell grinned. "Just because you're so damn cute when you're asleep." He leaned down and pressed a kiss to Wufei's forehead. "And we have the day off. I thought I'd start it off nicely."

"How long have you been awake?"

"I woke up about half an hour ago. I made coffee for me and tea for you. Ready to get up?" Duo slipped off Wufei and sat on the edge of the bed, still smiling like a silly loon as he looked adoringly at his boyfriend.

"Let me wash up and I'll meet you in the kitchen," Wufei suggested as he pushed off the covers and swung his legs over the side of the bed. The long button shirt he'd worn to bed fell to his thighs as he stood up and stretched. It was an old dress shirt that belonged to Duo. When the American boy made noises about throwing it away due to its age, Wufei took it and made it part of his pajama collection. His American boyfriend was tall enough, and he was short enough, so that it made a decent nightshirt that covered him up nicely.

An arm slipped around his wasit just was he was lowering his arms and he was pulled sideways into Duo's lap. Another kiss was pressed his temple and Duo squeezed him tightly before releasing him with a pat on his bottom.

Wufei smiled wryly as he gained his footing. "Satisfied?" Duo was always very affectionate in the morning, particularly after a night of very, very good sex.

Duo smirked. "Just go wash up."

"Yes, Master. Whatever you say, Master." Wufei rolled his eyes and walked into the bathroom adjoining the master bedroom.

"Damn straight," Duo laughed as he got up and left the room to tend to breakfast.

Taking his time in the shower, Wufei luxuriated in washing every part of himself thoroughly. Most mornings was spent in a quick, three minute shower before practically running out of the bathroom to get dressed and to the car in order to get to work on time. It was the price to pay with most nights spent wide-awake with Duo in bed doing anything but trying to get some sleep. They usually woke up late because someone would forget to set the alarm clock. At Preventers Headquarters, they were both known to be chronically late so no one really noticed anymore, although passing comments were always teasingly made as they walked through the front door of the office and to their cubicles.

When he felt clean and relaxed, he turned off the shower and stepped out of the glass stall to find Duo sitting on the counter. The violet-eyed young man was dressed in a T-shirt and baggy jeans, no socks. His long hair was in its customary braid and he had a mug of coffee in one hand. His eyes were brighter and his movements less languid with his first cup of caffeine.

"You know, if you were in there any longer I don't think we'll be able to do the laundry tonight," the American teased as he took a few sips from his mug.

"We can always go to the laundromat," Wufei reminded him as he grabbed a towel and wiped himself down briskly before scrubbing his hair with it to get most of the water out. He knew Duo was eyeing him as he did all of this and part of him wondered if he was going to get nailed in the morning over the toilet seat. With a flush of...something...Wufei acknowledge that Duo had quite a healthy libido that demanded constant attention. Not that Wufei minded...

"You're blushing. You're thinking something naughty." Duo placed the mug down and hopped from the counter. He walked over to the small Chinese man and leaned in close. "What are you thinking?"

"About how much of a horn dog you are," Wufei told him, dryly. He dropped his towel.

Duo laughed, then wrapped his arms around the other boy's naked body. "Mmm...You're warm." Not caring that his clothes would come out damp from the contact, he pulled Wufei flush against his body and nuzzled the soft skin underneath the other's ear. "And you like it," he told Wufei, referring to the Chinese man's comment.

"Yes, well, I can't spoil you by giving in all the time." Wufei closed his eyes briefly, enjoying the sensation, before pushing Duo away. "I need to get dressed."

"Fine, fine." With a wicked grin, Duo slid his hand down Wufei's front and cupped the boy briefly. Then he was running out of the bathroom -- but not forgetting his mug of coffee -- before Wufei could react fast enough to smack him for that naughty move.

Now half-hard from the fleeting touch, the Chinese boy flushed in embarassment and arousal. He marched over to the bathroom door and locked it with a sense of satisfaction before going back to brush his teeth and finish up his morning rituals.

Duo was in the kitchen, just finishing up with the eggs, when Wufei made his appearance. The taller boy smiled as he took in the black and red Chinese tunic with dragon stitchings that came down to the thighs of the tight dark blue jeans. The neck of the tunic was high, buttoned all the way up and concealing the hickeys Duo knew were there. After all, he was the one who left them there.

"Good timing. Breakfast is ready," he announced as he served the plates and took his seat.

Wufei nodded as he took his own seat across from Duo. He picked up the mug of tea next to his placing and took a slow, relishing sip. "Mmm...Perfect. You always know how to make it just right. And you're not even Chinese!"

Duo snorted. "I don't think it takes a lot to make tea, 'Fei. It's just leaves and hot water." He picked up his fork and dug in to his plate of scrambled eggs, strips of crunchy bacon, and sausage.

"Is there toast?" Wufei asked as he set his mug down and scanned the table.

"Shoot. It's still in the toaster oven." When Duo made moves to stand up, Wufei waved him down and went to get the toast himself. He also made sure to grab the butter and jam on the way back to the table.

"What are our plans today?" Wufei asked as he buttered up a piece of toast.

"Hmm...Eat, sleep, sex, sleep, more sex, eat, sleep, dinner...And then sex," Duo said cheerfully. He took a hearty bite out of his sausage. "I'm up to it, what about you?"

"Sounds productive," the Chinese boy said sarcastically before taking a bite of his toast. He chewed for a few moments. "Didn't Quatre say something about having a get-together?"

"Yeah, but I also heard he had some business meeting to go too. And you know, where Quatre goes, Heero goes." Duo swallowed some coffee. "I'm not sure about Trowa. Is he still on tour with the circus?"

"I think they're in their off season. And besides, is Trowa even anywhere near Earth? Wasn't their last tour in the colonies?"

"Huh. I can't remember. But I thought he said something about coming down to Earth afterwards." Duo shook his head. "You know what? Quatre's better at this."

"We should call him sometime today."

Duo grinned slyly. "You mean before we get too involved in our plans?"

"If you can call that a plan."

"I don't know why you complain," Duo told him, pointing his fork at Wufei. "You like it."

"My bottom's starting to protest," the Chinese boy said dryly as he took a sip of tea.

Duo frowned. "You should have told me if it was starting to hurt you--"

"I was just joking!" Wufei paused. "Well, not entirely. But it's not like I can't take it."

"We can switch," Duo suggested.

"How magnanimous of you."

Duo made a face. "I'm surprised I don't get cut every time I kiss you. That sharp tongue of your's is leathal!"

"You should also watch out for your cock," Wufei suggested sweetly.

"Jebus!"

Wufei laughed, a low, throaty sound that always gave Duo a small shiver of desire. Every time the Chinese boy smiled, laughed or said something teasing, he always felt an urge to grab him and make for the nearest dark corner. The sex appeal that his lover exuded was overwhelming, spilling over and wrapping every by-stander in its warm, sticky grasp. During the war it had been smothered with prudish and moralistic behavior and constant spouting of the word 'justice' and 'weak'. But since taking Wufei into his bed, Duo had encountered nothing but a sex kitten -- with very sharp claws. In the beginning, taking Wufei out to clubs and nice bars made him just a bit nervous. He always made sure to have a hand on Wufei's waist and a wicked glare for anyone who came too close to his lover. Thinking nothing about the behavior, the Chinese boy simply laughed at his attempts to protect his virtue and called him "adorable in a totally idiotic way because who's going to touch me?"

Seeing Duo's eyes darken, Wufei tilted his head. "Finish your breakfast, lover boy, and we'll see about getting to your plan."

"Have I told you how much I love you, recently?"

"No."

"I love you."

With a tender expression, Wufei replied. "I know. I love you, too." They finished their breakfast in silence and left the dishes in the sink to be washed later that day. It was their day off, after all. They didn't have sex -- not right away, anway -- but to Duo's amused disappointment, and instead spent their day in the living room, reading and watching movies. They didn't call Quatre because they really just wanted to stay in and relax on their day off. They were always out, on missions and at meetings or in the office, that they rarely spent time in the home they had purchased together after it was quite obvious that their relationship was for keeps. No more two toothbrushes and clothes all over the place in both apartments, or getting up early to go back to their apartment to get chores done and bills paid.

The events that worked up to Duo and Wufei become lovers were normal, much to the surprise, of well, everyone. If there were anyone who were less than normal they were the Gundam pilots. To learn that the blooming relationship between two of them could be so easy and natural shocked many of their friends. After all, weren't there supposed to tears, jealousy, lack of communication, unresolved tension and explosive confessions before they became a pair?

But this wasn't the case for these two, much to their relief.

It started out simply enough. After realizing just how much he liked the ex-05 Gundam pilot, Duo screwed up enough courage to ask Wufei out on a date and the Chinese boy, after a moment of surprise, accepted. The date went very well and soon there were several more dates. It quickly became news that two of the few best Preventers were seeing each other. The two were immediately teased and set upon by their friends but their courtship went on smoothly until it became obvious that they were very serious -- and very much in love. There were a few moments of jealousy, uncertainty and explosive arguments -- but that was only because Wufei had a wicked temper and Duo doesn't like to back down -- but that was to be expected. Through it all and in the end, they were still strong and very much in love with each other. After a year of being in a committed relationship, they moved in with each other and have been living together since. They've been together three years.

Duo looked up from the video game he was playing and stared at Wufei, who was reading on the couch. Then he opened his mouth.

"Would it be totally crazy if I told you want to have you right now?"

"No." Wufei turned a page.

"Can I?"

"No."

"Why not? What's the point of having a day off when we can't boink like bunnies?"

"Because I'm reading. And you have too much sex on your mind."

"I can't help it!" Duo protested. "I live with you!"

Wufei looked up from his book. One hand reached up to adjust his reading glasses. "Duo, I know that you're an incredibly tactile person but my sex drive just isn't as intense as yours." And it was true. Duo had a habit of touching his friends when he spoke with them, and he was always touching Wufei in one small way or another. He liked to be in contact with the people he speaks with, or are close with, just because it made him feel grounded with them.

"It's that meditation you do," the American said knowingly as he punched a few buttons and ended his game. While it was saving in the background, Duo crawled onto the couch and laid his head on Wufei's lap. "If you didn't meditate all the time, you'd be working off your frustration the way I do."

"With constant sex?"

"That's right!" Duo turned his head and buried his face in Wufei's lap, earning himself a small scratch at the corner of his eyebrow from the zipper of the other boy's jeans.

"Duo!" Wufei gasped as he felt his boyfriend's hot breath against his groin. He dropped his book on top of Duo's head in his surprise. Unfortunately, it was a hardback.

"Ow!"

The book bounced from Duo's head onto the carpeted floor, where it laid on its spine, both covers open and pages flipping.

"Sorry!

"Ugh." Duo lifted his face and raised an eyebrow at his flushed boyfriend. "You could have said 'no'."

"It was an accident!" Wufei protested. "You startled me and I dropped my book."

"Sure." The American looked down. "Do you think I can pull down your zipper with my teeth?"

"No. My jeans are too tight. Now get off."

"I'll try next time," Duo decided, mostly to himself. He pushed up, stealing a quick kiss before straightening himself on the couch, his knee touching Wufei's as he sat up. He glanced at the television screen and saw that his game was successfully saved.

Wufei shook his head as he leaned over and picked up his book. His glasses slipped down with the movement and he had to push them back up again as he came back up. He was about to search for the page he had left off on when the glasses he had just pushed up was removed from the bridge of his nose.

"Wha--"

"No more reading. I am your boyfriend and I demand you entertain me."

"Why don't you go play your video game?"

"I don't feel like it."

Wufei made a face. "Then what do you want to do?"

"Talk. Look at you." He paused. "Sex."

"You do this to tease me, don't you? You don't really want sex, do you?" Wufei asked half-jokingly.

"Naw. If that was true, my dick would be worn away, because that's just how many times I ask for it. Good thing you don't always put out or I'd have trouble living up to my words." Duo laughed when Wufei blushed at his choice of words. "You're so adorable. We've had sex in all sorts of places and positions, and you still blush when I say something like that."

"Shut up." Wufei rolled his eyes and resisted the urge to reach up and rub his cheeks in a futile attempt to get rid of the blush blooming there.

Duo smiled at the aborted gesture. He couldn't stop himself as he leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to Wufei's lips. "I love you," he murmured, slowly breaking the kiss with a grin. "And I don't know how many times I can say it before I get tired of it."

"Let's hope you never do, hm?"

"Wanna go to bed?"

"Sleep?"

"Yeah. For now."

"Okay."

End

Blag. It ended abrutly. But it was only supposed to be a short story...makes a face If I get inspiration, I'll fix it later.

--DragonMage

August 30, 2004 - August 31, 2004


End file.
